Born to Serve You
by Brifreak69
Summary: Centuries after waiting for the reincarnation of his king, the time has finally come. Merlin is out to find Arthur to continue their journey to bring peace. In this modern era, would things be different or will history just repeat itself? After all, Merlin was born to serve Arthur. It was his destiny; they were two sides of the same coin.
1. The Dragon's Call 1x01

Merlin hiked his backpack over his shoulder as he walked alongside the shoreline. It was the 21st century and he could feel it deep inside of him that the time had come. He had spent generations, centuries, waiting for this moment, the moment he could feel Arthur's resurrection.

_It was almost Christmas time 2012 when Merlin had woken up just past twelve midnight._

'_Merlin.' He had heard a loud whisper in his ear. He had opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. It was a voice he hadn't heard for centuries. Just as he was about the dismiss it, he heard it again. 'Merlin.'_

_Merlin had quickly sat up, his eyes wide. It couldn't be, could it? 'Merlin.'_

_He had gotten out of bed quickly trying to find his shoes. 'Where are you?'_

_And that was the moment he had felt the power surging deep inside of him, that burning desire he hadn't felt for lifetimes._

_He had quickly grabbed his coat and left his apartment. He followed that familiar voice deep into areas he hadn't even visited since Arthur's death. He could never bring himself to go there. The years might have passed by, but the pain always remained the same. Yes, they had accomplished bringing magic back to Camelot while Gwen was queen and peace were brought to the people, but the void Merlin felt without Arthur were always too strong._

_He had walked for hours, following the voice in his head as it got louder and louder. It was still dark by the time he had reached a cave. He pulled out a flashlight from his backpack and turned it on. He carefully headed inside the cave while squinting his eyes to see a bit better. Not long after he headed inside, the flashlight started to flicker. He internally groaned knowing he should've put extra battery in his backpack. He quickly looked around and found a branch on the floor. He picked it up and looked at it before whispering words he hadn't used in a long time. "__**Leothbora**__." When nothing happened, he took a deep breath and looked at the branch again. He relaxed his body and said the same word louder. "__**LEOTHBORA**__." He felt a tingling sensation start from his toes and make their way up his body. As his eyes glowed gold, the tip of the branch caught on fire, lighting up the cave. He felt his mouth twitch for a second because he was finally smiling from ear to ear. He couldn't help it and a moment later he was laughing. Laughing that he had finally felt the difference in his powers, the strength behind his magic he hadn't felt since that dreadful day he was so close to saving his king._

'_Merlin!' He hadn't cared about his name being called impatiently in his mind. He couldn't stop laughing at the joy._

'_I am on my way, hold your bloody horses.' Merlin had said back as he continued his way through the cave._

_As he had made it deep inside the dark and damp cave, he had noticed the massive size. The place looked exactly like the caves below Camelot. He waited a moment, looking around, when he finally heard the flapping of wings. He looked up watching his old friend make his way closer to him._

_He would never forget the way he felt a huge weight lift off his shoulders as he heard the words he had undeniably missed. "Young warlock."_

"_Great dragon." Merlin said with a smile as he let out a loud laugh. "I have been waiting for you."_

"_And I, you, my old friend." _

So here he was, walking in front of what used to be Avalon as cars passed by him. It had always been too hard even passing by here, but things were no longer the same. It was finally time for the once and future king to be by his side again, for this time, things were definitely going to be different.

Kilgharrah's voice echoed at the back of his head. 'It will not be as it ended, Merlin, things will be different.'

He didn't care though, he didn't care what would happen the moment he found Arthur, all he cared was that Arthur would be with him once more.

'_I don't care.' He had told the dragon, 'I just want him back.'_

_Kilgharrah had looked at Merlin quietly for a moment before he spoke up. "Always remember, you are two different sides of the same coin…'_

_Merlin knew all that, he would never forget for the moment Arthur had died he had felt half of himself dying inside of him. 'I know.'_

Nothing filled the emptiness inside until the moment he had woken up with Kilgharrah's voice in his head.

The dragon had told him to head to London, had said Arthur would be there. Merlin hadn't even bothered to ask how he would know who Arthur is, it would have been a stupid question. Merlin knew he would always know who Arthur would be, he had no doubt in his mind.

He had walked for days on end, without even stopping for longer than a couple of hours. He could have gotten a car or even a taxi, but he knew this would be better for him. He had to clear his mind, to focus on his task and figure out what he would even say to Arthur the moment he first sees him.

On his way to London, he had made a few stops. Walking through the forests and long miles on the green fields, he had collected some necessary herbs. He had found a few apothecaries and bought things he would need.

He stared at the potion he had mixed and smiled. He swallowed it quickly before reciting the old incantation. "Edniwe min geoguo."

His eyes glowed gold and he felt his outer appearance get younger. He closed his eyes and smiled as he felt his young and enthusiastic self emerge. Tonight he would rest but tomorrow the hunt were to begin. It was time to go find Arthur Pendragon.


	2. The Moment of Truth 1x02

Arthur Pendragon was the Prince of Wales and tomorrow would be his 25th birthday. The whole country was preparing for the celebration that was to come the next day. He stood outside of his castle, looking up at the sky. Sometimes a few nights ago he had woken up to a very strange feeling. He couldn't quite explain what he felt.

All his life something had been missing and that feeling had just gotten stronger. He didn't understand what it was, he just knew he had to figure it out soon.

He felt warm arms wrapping around him from the back. "Stop worrying," He heard a soft voice, "You're not getting THAT old."

He couldn't help but chuckle as he moved his hands over her gentle ones. "I'm not worried." He said, turning his attention to Guinevere. He gave her a smile, "I was just…"

"Lost in your own world," Gwen said, smiling back at him. "I know."

Arthur kissed Gwen's hand gently, turning around to face her. He had known Gwen pretty much all his life. She was merely a maid at the castle but they had spent so much time together that he couldn't help but start developing feelings towards her. Despite knowing the rules and the expectations from Uther, his father and the king of England, and the whole country, he still continued spending most of his time with her.

Eventually, Arthur confronted Uther and told him about his feelings towards Gwen. He had declared his love to Guinevere and that nothing could stop him from being with her.

After a few years, Uther had given up on persuading Arthur to try and fall in love with a royalty or of a noble blood. He had faith that one day he could find the right princess for Arthur.

The next morning, Arthur quietly tried to sneak out of the castle to go for a walk but was immediately caught by his bodyguards. He groaned, looking at bot Leon and Percival. "Don't you guys ever sleep?"

Leon smiled innocently at Arthur, "Not when we have to protect you."

Arthur shook his head, starting to walk knowing there was no way they would leave him alone. "I can protect myself."

Percival frowned a little at that and jokingly said, "You can't even defend yourself from a table…"

Leon snickered as Arthur glared at Percival. Just a few nights before, they were all hanging out in Arthur's chambers when Arthur had walked around drunk, stabbing his toe against the edge of his table. He had yelled and cursed, all while his own bodyguards and friends started laughing and teasing him about being hurt by a non-moving objects.

"Ha, ha, you are very funny." Arthur grumbled as he continued walking.

Percival chuckled to himself as he and Leon followed Arthur just a step behind.

After a few moments of walking in silent bliss, Arthur finally spoke up, "Must I be here tonight? How about we just leave out of London…?"

Leon rolled his eyes at his Prince, "It is YOUR birthday… the guest of honor must be there…"

"But I am the Prince of Wales, don't I get to do what I want to do?"

It was Percival's turn to roll his eyes, "No, Princess, you cannot do what you want."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at his new nickname Percival must have picked up from Gwaine. Gwaine was the Duke of Cambridge and was like a brother to Arthur. They grew up together and were the closest friends. No one other than Gwaine would dare call him Princess, until recently that is when they all started hanging out more often with each other.

"I should forbid you from hanging out with that twat."

Percival snickered, "You could try…"

Arthur couldn't help but roll his eyes, "God help me. I need bodyguards who would listen to me."

Leon laughed at that, "You would die of boredom if we actually listened to you."

"That is true." Arthur sighed, defeated. Leon was right. He would hate it if any of the others were anywhere near his security team. He was very much satisfied with everyone he had working for him. He wouldn't have liked it if their bickering were nonexistent. Although he knows Leon and Percival would never speak to him this way in public or in front of others, he enjoyed every second of their private friendship.

It was almost half passed four when Merlin was standing in front of a newspaper stand. His eyes immediately landed on the front page of a newspaper. In bold letters, it read the announcement of his royal highness', Prince Arthur Pendragon's, birthday celebration.

He quickly grabbed the newspaper, his eyes wide. "What…?" He muttered in shock as he stared at the front page. "What?" He asked again, in disbelief.

There was Arthur on the cover, smiling with both Gwaine and Gwen on either side of him. He even noticed both Leon and Percival a few steps behind Arthur.

"But how?" Merlin wondered, not able to tear his eyes away from the prince.

He skimmed through the article quickly, repeating certain keywords. "Prince of Wales… Duke of Cambridge…" It didn't make sense in his head.

For years he had been living in England (he never left really) and not once had he noticed Arthur being the crowned prince.

How could he possibly have missed this news? Narrowing his eyes, he quickly paid for the newspaper and headed away from the stand.

If only he was not long way from the cave he was in a few days prior. He had lots of questions for the dragon, even though he assumed all would have been answered in a very cryptic way since Kilgharrah seemed to find answering that way very amusing.

Arthur's birthday celebration was at night and Merlin had to figure out a way of getting to Arthur. He had to show him that he was still here and that he would be by Arthur's side at all cost.

It was a couple of hours later when Merlin was standing across the street from Buckingham Palace staring at the beautiful castle not far from him. It was not as big and beautiful as Camelot used to be but it was still gorgeous none the less.

He watched the people surrounding the castle for a few moments, trying to come up with a plan to avoid any news reporters and cameras.

Years after Arthur's death, magic ban was lifted from Camelot. Gwen had figured out Merlin was a warlock, she had accepted him for who he was realizing everything Merlin had done and sacrificed for Arthur.

She had been there at Camlann, watching the brutal battle continue on until this old sorcerer came to Arthur's rescue. She witnessed him help their enemies retreat. It was then that she had figured out who Merlin really was and with Gaius's help, her thoughts were verified.

As the queen of Camelot, she helped bring magic and peace back to their people. But unfortunately, that did not last for too long. With no heir and successor to the throne, she passed away at an old age.

The New Religion was taking over the world it seemed. His worse fears of the days of the purge had returned. Old Religion was considered a moral sin and any practitioners were once again sentenced for execution.

People of magic were once again in hiding. It had been that way ever since. Talk of magic had died with the Pendragon family. Centuries later, people only knew of magic as illusions and trickery. Magic no longer existed in the minds of modern people.

He continued looking around, trying to find the perfect low key area. He hadn't expected it for the palace to be surrounded with so many people. Back in his days, Camelot was not as populated.

He was not going to let people interfere with his plans though. He had to make sure he made his way inside that palace.

Finding the nearest phone booth, he quickly jogged over and opened the door to get in. Once inside, he rested his forehead against the door, trying to quickly come up with a plan.

He took a deep breath and calmed his nerves before reciting the words out loud. "_**Bedryne us! Astyre us banonweard!**_"

He never had to use this spell before. He felt the magic working deep within him and within seconds he vanished from the phone booth.

He coughed, waving the smoke away as he blinked a few time to fix his vision. As the smoke cleared, he noticed he was in some kind of a bedroom. He quickly made his way to the nearest window and looked out. He couldn't help but smile as a loud giggle escaped his mouth. He covered his mouth to not make too much noise. He was happy he had made it inside of the castle. He had successfully teleported himself where he needed to be without dealing with any guards. He was in someone's bedroom. He closed the blinds and turned around, his eyes growing wide.

Right there, in front of him, Gwaine stood with just a towel around his waist and an eyebrow raised. "What the…?"


	3. Born to Serve You 1x03

Merlin stood by the window, staring at Gwaine with wide eyes.

Gwaine hadn't moved an inch and never looked away from Merlin.

Merlin could feel his heart beat rising. He tilted his head a bit, not sure of what to say. On one hand, he wanted to yell Gwaine's name and hug him, but on the other hand he wasn't even sure Gwaine would remember who he was. And if Gwaine didn't remember who he was, then seeing him magically appear in his chambers wouldn't be the smartest thing.

Surely, Gwaine saw his magic. The room was filled with smoke. _Good job, Emrys_, he thought to himself, _you screwed things up before it even started. _

Gwaine crossed his arms across his chest and finally spoke up. "If you are smoking in my room, it is very rude not to invite."

"What?" Merlin asked, not sure he heard right.

Gwaine starting laughing, "I am only jesting. You must be the help I asked for then, took you long enough." He joked.

"What?" Merlin questioned again, very confused.

Gwaine walked over to the big bed and took a seat. He was fully aware of being in nothing but a towel and he had noticed Merlin fidgeting in front of him. For some odd reason, he enjoyed the nervousness the younger man was showing. "Got any alcohol down there?" He wondered, his eyes not leaving Merlin.

Merlin looked at Gwaine before letting his eyes move away, "Um… I… I'll check." He stuttered, turning around to head for the door.

"Wait…" He heard Gwaine call out. He opened the door and turned around to look at Gwaine.

"Yes, sir?"

"You never told me your name."

Merlin moved his gaze into Gwaine's eyes and slowly replied. "Merlin."

Gwaine had not remembered him. Merlin felt his chest tighten in sadness. If Gwaine did not know him, that meant Arthur wouldn't recognize him at all. He was hoping that just maybe with all them together, they would also know who he was.

Letting out a shaky breath, he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him.

He was startled by a very familiar voice behind him. "_**Merlin!**_"

He turned around and looked at the face he had been waiting for the longest to see. His heart sped up like never before and he felt emotions he hadn't felt for centuries. Arthur, his Arthur, the Once and Future King, was standing in front of him, yelling his name.

"A-Arthur…" Merlin could barely mutter. "Y-you remember me…"

"What?" Arthur interjected. "Of course I _remember_ you, you _idiot_. Just because you disappeared some days ago to do only god knows what, does not mean I forgot who my servant is…" He shook his head, crossed, "Where on earth have you been?"

"What?" Merlin was dumbfounded. Nothing was going as planned and nothing made sense.

"Are you drunk?" Arthur narrowed his eyes as the question left his mouth. "You were with Gwaine… you met Gwaine…" He concluded, groaning. He did, after all, see Merlin walking out of Gwaine's room. "Go… sober up… party will start soon and I need my servant there." He looked at Merlin as he passed by him, shaking his head. "Worst servant _**ever**__._" And with that, he left.

Merlin just stood there for a moment unable to make a sound. There were so many emotions swirling inside of him. Nothing could have prepared him for this moment of seeing Arthur for the first time. _What?_ He pondered the only word he'd been saying very often. There were no other words to describe what he was feeling at the moment.

He turned his head towards the direction Arthur had walked out as he finally regained his nerves. "People don't change, do they." He spoke out loud to himself as he headed after Arthur.

Merlin walked down the corridors, looking around the massive and more modern castle. _I don't understand why Gwaine did not remember me but Arthur did. And how could Arthur believe he hadn't seen me for just a few days rather than years? _All thoughts and questions were interrupted by Percival.

"Arthur says you're drunk." Percival was laughing. "Also, that you have been at pubs the last few days."

Merlin rolled his eyes but smiled at Percival. He decided he was going to take advantage of this situation and actually enjoy seeing his old friends back. He was going to enjoy every moment of it. "Percival." He bowed his head, "Would you kindly tell me what am I doing here?"

Percival chuckled, "You are here to serve prince Arthur." He moved his arm over Merlin's shoulder, perfectly believing the smaller man was drunk.

"Yes… that is the truth." Merlin nodded, "But… how?"

"Well… that's really between you and Arthur." Percival teased.

"Percival…" Merlin looked up at him, "How long have I been working for Arthur."

"Two weeks over a month." Percival replied without question the silly question.

"But… no… I haven't…" Merlin disagreed, shaking his head. "This does not make sense…"

Percival laughed softly, walking Merlin down the hall to a room. "Just… sleep it off for a bit before Arthur starts looking for you."

"Where… who's room is this?"

"Yours." Percival simply said, gently pushing Merlin through the doors. "Rest."

"Oh Merlin." Merlin heard a voice as his bedroom door opened up, "I brought you my remedy to cure hangovers, my lad."

"Gaius!" Merlin exclaimed when he saw his mentor whom he had never assumed he'd see again. With one quick motion, he ran up to Gaius and hugged him dearly.

"Whoa…" Gaius laughed as he hugged the skinny man back. "You act as if you haven't seen me for a long time… although you did disappear for a few nights." He pulled back and looked at the younger man. "And just where have you been?"

"I'm not hungover, Gaius, I am feeling perfectly fine." The smile on Merlin's face was bigger than he could ever remember himself smiling.

"Right." Gaius chuckled, handing him the concoction.

"No, really." Merlin insisted, taking the small vile anyway. "It's just… Oh, Gaius, it is great to see you!" He couldn't hide his excited, "Every… everything is just… wrong? No, that's not the right word… everything is just… right? Well, I wouldn't be sure that they are completely right either…"

"Merlin…"

"Everything seems out of order... no, I do not think that is correct either. I just don't know how to explain or describe what is happening to me."

"Merlin…"

"I woke up and could feel the amazing power all around me… oh, Gaius, I haven't felt that in a long time…"

"Shh! Merlin!" Gaius exclaimed, "Slow down… calm down…" He lowered his voice, "And do not speak of… you know…" He lowered his voice even more as he whispered, "Powers and magic."

"B-but Gaius… you don't understand…"

"You think it's a threat? Seems like threats have been picking up the..."

"No." Merlin interrupted and took a moment to think about his next words. "Gaius… how long have you known me?"

Gaius moved his hand over Merlin's forehead, "What kind of question is that? Are you feeling ill? Here, sit down." He gently guided Merlin to the bed.

"No, I told you, I am perfectly fine…" Despite his argument, he took a seat on the bed to humor his father figure. "Gaius, please, just tell me."

"Since the first day you came here, Merlin." Gaius took a seat next to Merlin, "How about you head over to my quarters and let me have a proper look?"

Merlin shook his head, "I am okay." He reiterated.

"Right… and that is why you do not know how long we have known each other…"

Merlin sighed, looking at Gaius. "About a month and a half? See, I do know." He mentally thanked Percival for answering his question earlier.

"Merlin, maybe you should really stop drinking…"

"Gaius! I was not drinking, I promise."

"And just maybe…. Don't you ever just disappear on me like that!"

Merlin wasn't quick enough to move from Gaius's hand as he hit him behind his head. "Oi!" He cried in surprised and started laughing. He had truly missed the aggressive love he received from his loved ones.

Merlin nervously stood in front of a door which he assumed it was Arthur's bedroom's since that was what one of the servant had told him.

"I told him not to make me his servant next lifetime…" Merlin muttered to himself, shaking his head as he opened the door and walked in.

Arthur was by his window, looking out at the view when he heard the door open. "Merlin." He said, without even looking back. No one other than his idiotic servant would dare just barging in the prince's room without knocking.

"Arthur." Merlin replied with a smile as he closed the door and put him hands behind his back. He bowed his head a bit, never losing the smile.

Arthur turned around and looked at Merlin and couldn't help but smile at his friend…err… servant.

"I hope you are well rested and ready to serve me… since you took your vacation without telling me."

"I was born to serve you, Arthur… apparently."

"Right." Arthur snorted as he headed over to his wardrobe.

Merlin walked over to Arthur and opened the wardrobe door for him. "What would you like to wear, your highness?"

"I can dress myself, Merlin." Arthur rolled his eyes but still let Merlin take over.

Merlin couldn't help himself but snort at that comment in the same manner Arthur had done so previously. "Right."

Arthur glared at him playfully, "One day, we will have lesson on how to speak and act towards your better."

Merlin laughed at that as he chose Arthur's outfit. "I already know how to speak properly to a royal arse, thank you very much." _I've had __**years **__of practice._


End file.
